Runaway Love
by Booklover1994
Summary: This book has the Maxium Ride charaters but Ive made my own plot. Fax! no wings. NO i do not own any of the flock characters. R&R first fanfiction and story so please full summery inside! Please read
1. Chapter 1

Max is a head strong passionate difficult independent 16 year old in the late 1900's who's family is controlled by a power hungry duke. When the duke decides he wants Max to marry his son Dylan what is max to do? What about when Nick comes in and steals her heart? Can she really choose her own happiness over her family? Will she risk it all for a runaway love?

~If things are not the same between characters I'm sorry really all I did was add their names to my own story~

Runaway Love

Chapter 1: Geana and the Forced Ball

"Max, get over here!" yelled a young woman.

"Why?," I asked. My pale blue eyes glared defiantly amused.

"Please don't fight with me on this. Its for the best, ok?," My mother pleaded.

"NO, its not ok I hate him. I hope I never see him again. How can you want me to go to this man's ball? I don't care if its for his son. Plus I don't wear dresses."I said and pushed a strand of silky dish water blond hair out of my eyes.

My mother knew I hated Jeb, who just so happens to be the duke, yet still she keeps trying to make me go to this stupid ball for his 17 year old son.

" Honey, please, he's a very rich man and he wants you there."

"Yes but only because I'm pretty and skinny, not because he knows me. If he knew the real me do you think he would give 2 cents to find out if I would go to his ball? No he wouldn't ." I was furious at my mother for not letting this go.

"Please. Lets just go to this event." My mother's normally smiling happy face was just so sad.

" Fine I'll go, but if any one asks I'm engaged." I hated giving in but it was worth it to see her face light up like one of those new light bulbs.

"Oh, thank you. Now lets go get you one of those fancy dresses." I couldnt help grimicing at the idea of wearing one of those dresses. and i actually like to beath.

"Mom, you know we cant afored one of those dresses" Not that i want one if we could aford it"And you know i can make any dress i want." at least i could make my own dress.

"Are you sure we have enough in the bank", she asked

"NO! You promised to save that money for angel and Nudge's seasons and if you think i will ever let u go back on that promise you must have just gone mental."I said.

I dare her with my eyes to ague with me. She gave me a look of understanding but the thing is she doesnt under stand how much i want, No need to make sure that my sisters get a say in who they marry and how they live their lives because I might not get that same opportunity. It just furstrates me to see her looking like she understands when she doesnt.

" I get how much us going to this ball means to you so i'll go. If and only If i can make my own dress and the money stays in the bank."

" Fine have it your way." my mother looked mad but sounded calm and relaxed.

I wish I had that type of self controlle but alas I dont. I made my own dress and the more i worked the less i felt like the entire world was out to kill me. I hoped this dance was worth all the effort its gonna take to keep from killing the duke. No really Jeb's that bad. He is always leving taxes on ranches and farms like my home. While all the city homes are way cheaper to keep. Its so i just want to smack him in the head and tell him to give his position to someone who can do it right. However that is seen as unlady like and how will i possibly find a husband with that sort of an attitude. Like i even care about getting married. Yeah i cant wait to give up all my freedom to one guy so he can go out and do all these fun things and i stay home and clean. HELL NO!

i walked into the ball room. My red wrap around dress caught the eye of everyone in the room. I look over at my mom. She was wearing a pale blue dress that went perfectly with her blonde hair and ivory skin. Nudge, who just turned 13 and is really named Monique, was dressed in golden brown dress that helped accent her mocha skin and bring out the golden tints in her brown eyes. My littlest sister Angel, who just turned 10, is being watched by a family friend because shes sick.

"So glad you could make it." Jeb, aka the bastard who flaunts his weath and power around, said walking up to us with a smile. "have you met my son Dylan? No well that must be rectified, Oh there he is."

"Oh joy" i muttered to Nudge who giggles.

"Hush" she commands quickly flashing Alexander a dazzling smile. Nudge looks at me and pretends to gag. Man have I ever taught her well.

"Dylan do come over here please." Jeb commands curtly.

"Yes father what issssss..." the "handsomest man" in the room,according to most of the young women here not me, trailed as he caught sight of me. "Oh hello and to whom am i speaking to?" the blonde haired turquoise eyed 17 year old asked.

"this is my eldest daughter Maxium Ride, my second eldest daughter Monique Ride i am Angella Angus."anserwed my mother sweetly.

Jeb returns the smile but then saunters off to go 'mingle' with the other guests. And yes he used the word mingle. Good riddens to wasted air is what I say to that although i do feel slightly bad for whatever poor people he falls upon.

" this is a very nice ball, was it your idea or your fathers?" my eyes challanging him when it was only the four of us.

" It was my idea to have the ball but of corse my father invited the guests. Say since I'm suppose to dance with all the elegable girls at the ball, would u do me the houner of this dance?" He asked sweetly.

"I don't dance, but by all means go ask one of the other elegable women." I replayed in a voice like silk.

He stood there and looked like he was in shock then smiled and walked away to a group of girls not to far away.

"Gena That was rude and completely unnecessary. You love to dance, why there isn't a single day that i don't see you dancing in the fields on our property."

I rolled my eyes.

" Maybe i don't want to dance with that ... guy." for lack of a more usable word i mention to myself. Nudge smirks and wraps her arm through mine. My mother throw her hands in the air giving up and heads over to the refreshment table. Nudge and I give each other high fives. "So I'm guessing you two were forced to come to this ball to?" asked a boy from behind me.

I turn around to to give this boy a piece of my mind and stop short when i got a good look at him. He has longish black hair and the most amazing dark blue eyes ive ever seen before in my life. His mouth was in a half smile and the only word i could think to describe him with was stunning.

"I'm Nick. i saw you talking to Dylan and was going to come save you from a lecture on proper behavior but it looks like you and your sister?" He asks and when I nod he continues. "Hey you know what would really piss him off?"

I raise my eyebrows and feel nudge tighten her grip on my arm in interest.

"If you danced with me." Me and Nudge look at each other and then both send him the same 'are your serious' look.

"Oh come on how bad could it be?"His blue eyes twinkled mischievously and I was speechless.

I had incoherent thoughts running through my head like uh oh what should i say. and a lot of impolite words come to mind in situation like these i guess. "ummmm sure." I blurt out with out even realizing it until I hear Nudges gasp of suprise and see a winning smirk steal over Nicks lips.

Before I can change my mind however Nick gently grasped the arm that Nudge isnt holding in a death grip and brought me to the dance floor. Nudge drops my arm and sends me a 'im here if you need me' look eyeing Nick warily. When we get on the dance floor the tempo speeds up to a waltz and let me just say this boy can dance.

"Your very light on your feet. How long have you been dancing?" Nick asked as he spun me around.

"Pretty much since i could walk, You?" I asked blushing slightly.

"Oh well u could say it was forced on my by powers beyond my control." Nick joked.

Nick pulled me close and i rested my head on his sholder. He was really good at this sorta thing. Next thing i knew i was wrenched out of my incredibly comfortable position and Gabrial was glaring at Nick. Nick just looked at him impassively.

"What do u want Gabrial? Because if it isnt important i would prefer to get back to dancing with this beautiful woman." Nick stated in a bored tone. " As i recall Maxium already told me she didnt feel up to dancing and i would prefer u not force her to indure your company. It shouldnt be my consern that u cant get a date." Nick's eyes flashed and i was getting a little pissed myself considering they were both talking like i wasnt even there.

"Um, sorry to inturrupt the 'mines bigger than yours' match but i seem to recall telling Gabrial that i didnt want to dance with him. However since you mentioned it dancing is getting a little boring. Nick would u like to see the gardens with me?" I asked sweetly not wanting to yell at him in front of Gabrial, the spoiled prick, but still wanting some more time before the ball ended with him so i could kill him.

"Of corse. now Dylan you can clearly see i am not forcing her to bare my company i am mearly ridding her of yours." Nick replied in a voice that reminded me of something soft and dangerous.

Dylan looked so flustered i felt kinda bad so I decided to try and make him feel better.

"Dylan im sorry. would u like to come visit my families farm tomorrow im sure my mother would love to have over." There now my mom cant claim i wasnt nice.

" I will at that. Thank you Geana. But wouldnt you rather wander the gardens with me then this... peasent?" Dylan looks down his nose at Nick and thats it I have been a good girl for long enough. However right before Im about to tear Dylan a new breathing hole Nudge apears at my side.

"Um Dylan your dads looking for you I think his over there but he might be over there or maybe by the refreshment table or-" I place my hand over her mouth to make her shut up.

Man could she ever talk.

"Really oh well i guess i have to leave you in such terrible company sorry," Dylan flashes me with a dazzling smile.

"Oh dont worry once your out of site there is no bad company," His jaw drops at my words and I flash him my own dazzling smile and link arms with my sister and nick before heading towards the gardens.

There you go the first chapter R&R please I really like this story I think but if no one reviews it I'll let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for your review urwrstnitemare heres a more still the same chapter keep telling my what you think. What do you think should happen next?

*I do not own the flock charaters only the plot of this story.

"But wouldn't you rather go to the gardens with me then this half wit?" Dylan called after us as he glared at Nick.

Nick freezes causing all three of us to stop. I feel his body tense up and I find myself worried about Dylan's safety.

" If she had wanted to go with you then she would have asked you sorry your good looks don't get you everything prick," Nick snapped.

When Nick said this it reminded me of how I'm really starting to get annoyed with all this bickering over me like I'm a scrap of meat or something. Gabrial reached out and tries to wrap his arm around my waist but Nick catches it before it can actually touch me.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Nick growled and I have to admit when he did it took my breath away and made me feel kind of faint in a really good way.

Dylan looks stunned and slightly afraid. I betted no one had ever stopped him before. However after a moment Dylan just lightly shook his head and glared at Nick while trying to look intimidating. I fight back a laugh Nudge tries to be discreet and Nick outright laughs at him.

" Oh please Dylan we both know I could kick your a-butt I was going to say butt," Nick said glancing at Nudge who just rolls her eyes. "Do I really have to embarrass you in front of all your daddy's guests?"

Dylan's turquoise eyes flash at Nick's mocking tone but before he can retaliate with another 'witty' retort Nick is propelling us towards the gardens. As soon as were out of Dylan's sight Nick slows down to a normal walking pace.

"What the hell was that all about? Im not some piece of meat you two can fight over. Honestly there are like a hundred girls in there that would love to be fought over by you two so just leave me out of it," I growled unable to just let my feelings go unheard.

Nick has the audacity to laugh and even more suprising is what he said.

"Max you are one of the most incredible women I have ever met before in my life," I looked down avoiding his gaze because I felt the hot flush of a deep blush fill my cheeks. He gently tilts my chin up with two fingers so Im looking straight into his gorgeous navy blue eyes.

"Please don't ever hide those beautiful eyes from me," He mummers softly as he leaned down. HOLY SHIT hes going to kiss me! He really is his mouth is bearly an inch away. Oh crap what if im a bad kisser? What if he decides he doesn't like me after this what if-

"AHEM!" Nudge practically shouted. Nick and I jump apart and stared down at our shoes like wed just be caught by a mother. Then I realized that was my little sister.

"Hey twerp what was that for?" I demand ruffling her hair which I know for a fact she hates.

She glares at me crossing her arms in front of her chest and lightly begins tapping her foot like shes waiting for something. A few seconds of silence tick by and I swear they were the longest seconds of my life.

"What!" I exclaimed giving into the pressure of a 13 year old wow how the mighty have fallen.

"Shouldn't you two be apologizing for almost ruining my perfect innocent eyesight with such disgusting displays of affection? I mean come on this isn't one of those sappy romance novels your always rea-" I cut her off by throwing my hand over her motor mouth.

Nick just gives me this quizzical look that has me turning bright red all over again. Its not what you think Im not some sappy girl who dreams of a fairy tale prince I just like the novels because the women always seem to have this way of manipulating the men to do whatever they want them too. Plus im a hopeless romantic so shoot me. Then Nick shrugs and sends me another dazzling half smile that makes my heart race.

"EMEH MEH CAH YUE RELEHE MEH MOUFH?" Nudge exclaims from underneath my hand.

Then when I ignore her she does what any good little sister would and kindly waits for me to respond. Yeah right the little brat sunk her pearly white teeth straight into the soft flesh of my hand.

"BI-BRAT!" I quickly fix my word choice as I shove her away from me and look at my hand and sure enough it was bleeding. BITCH I scream in my head unable to say it out loud because well its just not proper.

"Well I gave you a chance and you refused me its not my fault. Im gonna go find mom have fun smooching but just know eyes are everywhere," She added her version of a creepy ghost sound and sauntered off to the ball room.

"here let me see that," Nick gently grasped my hand and examined the small puncture wounds. "Yeow got quite the set of teeth there now doesn't she?" He asks jokingly.

I just glare at him.

"I don't know lets go see how you like it." He laughs and the suprises me by leaning down and gently kissing the wound.

The action stole my breath away.

"Feel any better now?" He asked not yet taking his lips from my hand so I felt and heard his smile.

"N-n-no it feels worse why would you do such a ridiculous thing?" I demanded as I tried to get control of my emotions.

He just looks up at me smirks and gently releases my hand. We start talking about random topics from normal ball gossip to why the stars shine so brightly. It seemed that even when we disagreed and argued about things we could still make each other laugh. Everything just seemed to come so naturally between us. It was refreshing to have someone who at least sort of understood my need for independence.

"I have a brother named Iggy hes a little older then Nudge but I think theyd get along great because she talks way to much, no offense" I laugh and shake my head.

"Oh no offense taken no truer statement could be said about my sister," I joke loving how relaxing it was as we talked.

"and my brother doesn't talk enough," He finishes playfully glaring at me.

It seemed like the walk thru the garden just floated away and soon enough we were back in the ball room making fun of all the big poofy dresses.

"Personally I much prefer your dress to all of theirs," Nick mummers as he runs his gaze over me.

I fight the urge to fidget with it under his intense gaze. "Thank you most people will call me a harlot but really that doesn't matter to me," I mummer back offering him a small smile.

His breath catches and he just stares at me for a second. "What? What is it? Is there something wrong with the dress or do I have something in my teeth?" I ask franticly.

"no nothing like that. Its just when you smile its so amazing you really should do it more often," His words cause another deep blush.

What is wrong with me? I don't fall for guys in two seconds. Love at first sight is just a fairytale and and and I just don't like him like that. Do I? The question fills my mind and I try not to look into Nicks eyes because something about them makes me want to spill my deepest secrets to him.

"Max may I please have this dance? Your mother insists," Dylan's deep voice inturupts my thoughts and I cant help but glare at him.

Damn him for getting my mother in this. In what world could I say no now?

"Why of course." I reply sweetly even though Im imagining a thousand of the most painful ways I could possibly kill him while he gently places my hand on his arm. Nicks face is an expressionless mask but I see the dark rage clouding his eyes. Honestly if looks could kill none of my thought up death scenes would be necessary.

After my dance with Dylan I find it impossible to get away from him. He keeps dragging me to meet new people and honestly I DO NOT WANT TO MEET THESE STUCK UP PRISSY SNOBS! I look around for Nick thinking maybe he can be my hero again and save me from this terrible fate only to see him talking to the biggest harlot of our society. Lissa Princept maybe the daughter of an earl but she has the reputation of a street walker.

My lip curls as I watch her batt her long thick eyelashes at him and gaze at him adoringly. Jealousy builds up inside me and I grab Dylan by the arm and steer him towards them.

"Um Max what are you doing those are very important people," Dylan stammer in a stressed sweet tone waving apologetically at the couple we, well I guess I, stormed away from.

"Yeah yeah yeah save your ass kissing for later please," I growl hoping to reach Lissa before she does something to really piss me off.

"Um actually Max my dad is about to make an anouncement and I really need to be up there when he gives it." Dylan struggles out of my hold but I don't stop . What do I care about some dumb announcement?

"Attention all honorary guests," Jeb calls out and everyone including Lissa looks up at him. "It is my great honor to announce my sons engagement." a shocked gasp spreads though the crowd but I bearly pause still trying to get to Lissa and Nick.

"My son Dylan Malroy is engaged to the women of his choosing with her parents permission of course. This lucky women is none other then miss Maxium Ride."

Now I freeze. WHAT THE HELL. I hear in my head only to realize someone else actually said it out loud. Nick is gazing at me with his mouth just closing and pain darkening his deep blue eyes.


End file.
